Ucieczka w stronę mroku
by A.B.Black
Summary: W trakcie tworzenia, dlatego proszę o cierpliwość.   Psychologiczny dramat, czyli jak bardzo jesteśmy zagubieni w sobie pomimo swojej dużej pewności siebie. Severus kanoniczny.
1. Chapter 1

Spojrzała na jego zapłakaną wszelkich uczuć, nie umiała już poruszyć swojego serca. Poczuła, jakby przez całe życie wypłakała cały przydział łez. Patrzyła na klęczącego mężczyznę. Ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, a jego czarne jak smoła włosy zakrywały spływające po policzkach łzy.

„_Cóż za diametralna zmiana ról"_ - pomyślała, kładąc mu rękę na ął. Ocierając szatą zapłakaną twarz, delikatnie podniósł głowę.

-Tak chciał los – powiedziała twardo. Kolejny dreszcz, wstrząsnął jego przemarzniętym ciałem. Pokręcił delikatnie głową.

-Nie rozumiesz, że tak nie miało być? - głos mu się łamał, ze wszystkich sił chciał zachować resztkę godności. Po raz kolejny ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko. Uklękła na mokrej ziemi przed mężczyzną przytulając go lekko. Poczuł jej ciepło, ciche bicie serca i zapach który go tak bardzo poruszał. Odepchnął ją. Upadła prosto w kałużę. Poczuł, jakby ktoś go uderzył w twarz, wstał gwałtownie, odwracając się do niej tyłem.  
>-To by było na tyle Panno Granger, skoro tak chciał los. - odszedł, nie zaszczycając ją chociażby jednym spojrzeniem. Deszcz zaczął ponownie padać, jednak nie ruszyła się. Poczuła jak słone łzy przekradają się po jej rumianych policzkach. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.<br>-Zawsze umiałeś poruszyć moje serce. Zimny i cyniczny dupek z lochów, jedyny któremu się to udało...  
>Naciągnęła na głowę czarny kaptur. Wstała, po raz ostatni spoglądając w stronę którą odszedł.<br>Odeszła, zabierając jego serce... 


	2. Chapter 2

Poranne promienie słońca wesoło tańczyły na jej spokojnej twarzy. Już od dłuższego czasu nie spała, leżała na plecach uśmiechając się na wspomnienie o dzisiejszym dniu. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła ósma,leniwie przeciągnęła się w łóżku i ziewnęła potęż odkryła kołdrę, jednak momentalnie się zreflektowałłód owiał jej odkryte nogi. Wzdrygnęła się, jednak nie wróciła z powrotem pod kołdrę. Kiedy bosymi stopami dotknęła zimnej posadzki jej ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz.Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, lubiła chłód. Sama nie była do końca przekonana dlaczego. Może to uczucie, że oplata ją całą,spowija każdy zakamarek ciała tak bardzo ją fascynowało. W kusej piżamie podeszła do ogromnej szafy, rozpoczynając w ten sposób rutynowe poranne czynności.

- Bywało gorzej – pocieszyła się spoglądając w lustro. Beżowy kardigan, pasujący do brązowego szala idealnie podkreślał jej kolor oczu. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, zarzucając na siebie kurtkę w jasnobrązowym ła na zegarek, w biegu dopiła łyk kawy i pospiesznie wyszła z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ruch na stacji był wzmożony,dziewczyna kupiwszy bilet skierowała się na odpowiedni ąg z elektronicznym napisem „Dartford" oczekiwał już na pasażerów. Hermiona, wsiadając bez wahania zajęła pierwsze z brzegu miejsce.

Krajobraz za oknem nie ulegał zbyt dużej zmianie. Słońce dopiero co niedawno rozpoczęło swoją wędrówkę, więc jednostajny widok trochę ją nużył.Zaczęła przyglądać się ludziom, ich strapionym czasem wręcz nieporadnym mino. W takich momentach śmiała się w duchu sama z siebie, że pomimo tego, iż jest pełnoprawną czarownicą nadal zachowuje się jak zwykły mugol. Przecież, równie dobrze,aby dostać się do doliny Godryka mogła się teleportować. Oparła głowę o siedzenie przymykając lekko oczy, wsłuchując się w równomierny stukot pogrążyła się w marzeniach.

-Ty chyba jesteś jakaś nienormalna! -krzyknął Harry. Hermiona ze spokojem upijała kolejny łyk kawy pozwalając przyjacielowi wyrzucić swoje nic nie znaczące pretensje. - I jeszcze masz wszystko w dupie! Opanuj się Hermiono,tak nie może być!

-Skończyłeś..? - odstawiła kubek, i odszukała wzrokiem Ginny – bardzo dobra kawa moja droga, ty zawsze wiesz jak mi dogodzić – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, całkowicie ignorując poirytowanego mężczyznę. Potter niewytrzymująca napięcia huknął pięścią w stół.

-Och, już nie popisuj się tak. Nie robisz na nikim wrażenia. - brązowooka odchyliła się delikatnie do tyłu krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna, dysząc ciężko piorunował ją wzrokiem z przeciwległej strony stołu. Ginny, widząc niebezpiecznie rosnącą agresję męża postanowiła zareagować.

-Posłuchaj Hermiono... - zaczęła spokojnie siadając koło przyjaciółki – Harry – spojrzała na męża znacząco – chciał ci tylko dać do zrozumienia, że się o ciebie martwi. Masz dwadzieścia pięć lat, i nadal jesteś samotna... - zawahała się na chwilę widząc zdegustowaną minę przyjaciółki – ja.. to znaczy, my zastanawialiśmy się czy naprawdę nie dała byś Ronowi kolejnej szansy... - spuściła wzrok i dodała ciszej – jemu ciągle na tobie zależy.

-Ale mi na nim nie – wstała gwałtownie strącając przy tym ze stołu kubek z kawą. Zaklęła siarczyście pod nosem wyciągając różdżkę, aby naprawić szkodę. Oddychała ciężko, próbując pojąc dlaczego pozwoliła po raz kolejny wciągnąć się w tą głupi dyskusję.

-Kiedyś – zaczęła – może i to miałoby sens, jednak nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim

-Ale on naprawdę nie chciał cię zdradzić..- zaczął Harry.

-Och! Naprawdę? Który raz masz na myśli? - rzuciła w stronę przyjaciela poirytowane spojrzenie.

-Och.. to jednak.. - miotał się brunet.

-Tak Panie Potter, wiem o wszystkim, i wiesz co – spojrzała wściekle na zmieszaną Ginny – jeszcze kilka dni temu miałaś do mnie pretensje, że nie mówię ci wszystkiego, a tak naprawdę karmiłaś mnie cały czas kłamstwami – mówiła spokojnie napawając się ich coraz większym zażenowaniem – i wiesz co Ginny, teraz będę z tobą i twoim „cudownym" mężulkiem szczera. Staliście się razem z Ronem, zdegenerowaną bandą pyszałków, którym woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy.- nawet nie protestowali, co młodą kobietę jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że ma rację – I co przyjemnie się słucha prawdy o sobie i to jeszcze z ust przyjaciółki, którą się okłamywało przez ponad rok? - zebrała swoje rzeczy ze stołu, i skierowała się do wyjścia – I wiecie co, jesteście żałośni.. - dodała, patrząc na mieszkanie które w każdym calu spowite było luksusem – już Malfoy, jest bardziej skromny. - dodała trzaskając drzwiami na odchodne.

Wiedziała, że to się tak skoń się w niej gotowało, jednak mała cząstka jej serca była zadowolona, wręcz dumna z tego, że zerwała tą chorą przyjaźń.Ostry jesienny wiatr, rozwiał jej brązowe loki. Chciała zatrzymać się, aby odgarnąć niesforne kosmyki z twarzy, jednak w tym samym momencie ktoś zaszedł jej drogę. Podniosła niechętnie wzrok,domyślała się z kim za chwilę będzie miała tą przyjemność zamienić parę słów. Skrzywiła się zniesmaczenia na widok rudej czupryny Ronalda. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, nie mając pojęcia o klęsce swoich przyjaciół.

-I co się tak szczerzysz? Zdążyłeś już zaliczyć w tym tygodniu kolejną dziesiątkę głupich i ślepo zakochanych w tobie idiotek? - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, wiedziała, że chłopak jest zbyt naiwny, a jej słowa całkowicie go wytrącą z równowagi.

-Ale.. - spojrzał na nią zagubiony  
>-Nie ale, tylko na pewno zaliczyłeś. - jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił – w końcu jesteś wielki Ronald Wesley. - podniosła głos - Wielki love-las z małym... - nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Pospiesznie zakrył jej usta i rozejrzał się nerwowo. Hermiona, zaczęła się dławić własnym śmiechem. Dopiero kiedy ją puścił, zaczęła śmiać się na dobre.<br>-Nie dziwie się, że nikt cię nie chce – warknął zdegustowany.  
>-Ależ Ronaldzie, jak miło mi to słyszeć. A wiesz co? Ja się nie dziwię, że ze swoim rozmiarem nie potrafisz zatrzymać przy sobie jednej na dłużej i wiesz co – udała zamyśloną – te dziewczyny chyba w ogóle nie są świadome że się z tobą kochały. Bo cię nie czuły w środku! - jeszcze bardziej się roześmiała. Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią gniewnie.<br>-Jesteś żałosna.. - podsumował kręcąc z niedowierzania głową.  
>-A ty niestały w uczuciach, leniwy, nieumiejący niczego docenić, głupi, próżny, strachliwy, bez własnej osobowości, polegający tylko na innych.. - spojrzała mu w oczy -mam jeszcze wymieniać?<br>-Daruj sobie.. - warknął mijając ją i odchodząc w stronę domu swojego przyjaciela. Parsknęła śmiechem na widok poirytowanego rudzielca.  
>-A jednak dzień nie musi być do końca stracony – uśmiechnęła się, skręcając w ciemną uliczkę, aby teleportować się do zawsze tętniącego życiem Londynu.<p>

Minęło kilka dni od tamtego zajścia,jednak żadne z jej byłych przyjaciół nie pofatygowało się nawet z pytaniem, jak się ona z tym wszystkim czuje. Nie mówiąc już nawet o banalnym słowie „Przepraszam". Hermiona starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, że najzwyczajniej w świecie została wykorzystana. Zawsze była gotowa poświęcić wszystko dla nich, sprawić, aby na ich strapionych twarzach zagościł uśmiech, a teraz, kiedy sama potrzebowała pomocy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili.

Siedziała na parapecie i podziwiała zabiegany Londyn. Niebo było pochmurne jednak to poprawiało jej humor. Napisała już dzisiaj dwa artykuły, więc całe popołudnie miała wolne. Oparła głowę o zimną ścianę i uśmiechnęła się,uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo kocha swoją pracę. Dawała jej ona tyle swobody co żadna inna. Pisała kiedy i gdzie chciała, była odizolowana i odporna na ten cały fałsz, który spowijał świat, ponieważ ona tylko o nim pisała. Ta cała obłuda napawała ją obrzydzeniem, a zdrada własnych wartości była dla niej równia z samobójstwem.

Podniosła głowę, słońce powoli zachodziło. Postanowiła się przejść, kto wie, może odwiedzi jakąś kawiarnie. Szybko się ubrała i wyszła z mieszkania,zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ulice były zatłoczone, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to, krążyła między ludźmi uważając, aby kogoś mocno nie potrącić. Kiedy dotarła w końcu na miejsce,opadła zmęczona na krzesło wypuszczając donośnie powietrze z płuc. Rozejrzała się dookoła, mała przytulna kawiarenka do której zawitała miała w sobie to specyficzne coś co sprawiało, że zawsze tutaj wracała. Cicha muzyka, wpływała kojąco na jej nerwy i pozwalała na wszystko spojrzeć z innej perspektywy. Czekając na zamówienie, wyciągnęła mocno sfatygowaną książkę i zaczęła czytać. Niedoszła do pierwszej kropki, kiedy ktoś brutalnie jej przerwał.

-Nie wiem, czy te kudły zasłaniały Pani widoczność, ale tu – wskazał na płaszcz na przeciwległym krześle – było zajęte – warknął w stronę lekko zmieszanej Hermiony.

-Wybaczy Pan.. - zaczęła, jednak kiedy podniosła głowę to co ujrzała całkowicie ją zbiło z tropu. Bowiem, przed nią stał Severus Snape we własnej, sarkastycznej i wrednej osobie. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, wiedział, że skądś zna tą twarz i kudły, jednak nie był do końca pewien skąd

-Ale zawsze tutaj siadam, takie niepisane prawo profesorze Snape – odparła uśmiechając się na widok jego zagubienia.

-Granger.. - wysyczał siadając naprzeciwko zdziwionej Gryfonki

-Jak już mówiłam.. - powiedziała, zamykając z impetem książkę – ja tutaj zawsze siadam.

-Masz pecha Granger – warknął – zajęte – dodał uśmiechając się cynicznie – a teraz jak na grzeczną gryfonkę przystało zabierz swoje zabaweczki i znajdź sobie inny stolik

-Wie Pan co – pochyliła się w jego stronę – nie sądziłam, że można z wiekiem stawać się jeszcze większym dupkiem niż się było, a Pan jak zawsze zaskakuje. - wyprostowała się – pozwoli Pan, że jednak wezmę sobie Pana uwagę do serca Sir, i zmienię miejsce, bowiem nawet kawa mogłaby się wydać niesmaczna w takim towarzystwie.

Zabierając swoje rzeczy, nie raczyła zaszczycić go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, na jej zachowanie.

-Jak zawsze zbyt dumna, aby zmierzyć się z kimś lepszym od siebie.. Ach! Ta gryfońska odwaga – zironizował dobrze wiedząc, że tym sposobem zyska popołudniową rozrywkę w postaci naśmiewania się z nieporadnej upartości Granger. I tym razem, jego intuicja była niezawodna.


	3. Chapter 3

Zatrzasnęła za sobą z impetem ściągając nawet butów weszła do salonu i otworzyła na oścież drzwi od barku. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnęła szklankę i butelkę martini. Wypełniła szkło półprzeźroczystym płynem i wypiła jednym haustem wycierając dłonią usta. Wypuściła głośno powietrzezsuwając przemoczone buty. Opadła na kanapę nie wypuszczając z rąk butelki ani szklanki. Przymknęła ła głęboko, starając uspokoić się dostatecznie, aby móc wszystko powoli i dokładnie przeanalizować. Znowu sobie nalała,lecz tym razem delektowała się trunkiem nie wypijając go od razu.

Westchnęła, wracając myślami do dzisiejszego feralnego popołudnia.

-Pan chyba kpi.. - warknęła, momentalnie siadając naprzeciw mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc, że zdołał ją zainteresować.

-Ależ nie Granger, ja się tylko od zawsze zastanawiałem dlaczego godłem Gryffindoru nie jest kurczak. - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

-Czy naprawdę, nie ma Pan ciekawszej rozrywki? Bo o ile mnie pamięć nie myli jest październik, miesiąc w którym Hogwart funkcjonuje, a Pan jest w nim zastępcą dyrektora, a to chyba zobowiązuje, czyż nie? - nie odrywała od niego wzroku, chciała mu dać do zrozumienia, że jej strach odszedł wraz z zakończeniem szkoły, a on stał się tylko wyblakłym wspomnieniem.

-Cóż za odkrycie, owszem – spojrzał przez okno – jest październik – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc jej zdegustowaną minę – a tak na poważnie, mam wolne – rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu biorąc do ręki kieliszek z winem – znudziło mnie już uczenie coraz większej bandy głąbów pokroju Longbottoma – widząc, że dziewczyna już otwiera usta, aby obronić kolegę ze szkoły zaproponował – Wina? - unosząc kieliszek do góry, aby mogła przyjrzeć się dokładnie krwisto czerwonej cieczy.

-Nie, dziękuję, nie piję – skłamała zaciskając mocno zęby. „Im mniej będę mówiła, tym mniej absurdalna wyda się ta rozmowa.."- pokrzepiła się w myślach dziewczyna, i upiła łyk kawy którą przed chwilą podał jej kelner. Mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami i skosztował wina. Przymykając lekko oczy, delektował się jego smakiem i intensywnością. Hermiona, podnosząc głowę znad parującego płynu, od razu zwróciła uwagę na zachowanie swojego byłego profesora. Widziała przyjemność i rozluźnienie, malujące się na jego bladej twarzy. Ruch nadgarstka, i delikatny okrąg zataczany równomiernie przez brzegi kieliszka fascynowały ją. Nieprzyzwyczajona to takiego widoku, rozchyliła lekko usta ze zdziwienia, czuła się jakby tym drobnym gestem hipnotyzował ją, a jego długie i smukłe palce wprawiające płyn w falisty ruch, sprawiały, że poczuła się jak dziecko które przy ulubionej kołysance może zasnąć długim i spokojnym snem. Utkwiła wzrok w kieliszku, chcąc zarejestrować każdy jego ruch. Patrząc, rozmarzonym wzrokiem na to co profesor robi ze szkłem, nie zwróciła uwagi, że czarne jak smoła oczy przyglądają się jej z ironicznym uśmiechem. Obserwował jak wodzi wzrokiem za okręgami tworzonymi przez jego delikatne ruchy, jak przygląda się zafascynowana krwistoczerwonym falom obmywającym brzegi kieliszka. Pełne, lekko rozchylone usta sprawiały, że wyglądała jak małe niewinne dziecko podziwiające zaskakującą magiczną sztuczkę.

Wypiła kolejny kieliszek, krzywiąc się znacznie. Musiała wyprzeć z umysłu skazę, jaka została po ich dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Jednak wspomnienie uporczywie wracało, nabierając z każdą chwilą większej intensywności.

Minęło dziesięć minut zanim któreś z nich się odezwało. Rozbawiony mężczyzna, zatrzymał dłoń w której znajdował się kieliszek. Płyn zawirował jeszcze parę razy i na kształt morza uspakajającego się po burzy ustał.

-No, już dobrze Granger, przestań traktować mnie jak Boga, wiem, że moja uroda jest zniewalająca, ale jak na jedno popołudnie wystarczy. - zreflektowała się. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że od dłuższego czasu siedzi w bezruchu i bezmyślnie gapi się na kieliszek który tak zgrabnie poruszał się w jego dłoni. Odchrząknęła, szybko spuściła wzrok i oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

-Przepraszam Profesorze, jednak proszę mi uwierzyć, aby zasłużyć na uwielbienie trzeba czymś się wyróżnić. Pan nie ma takiego szczęścia. - skupiła się na swoich dłoniach, które co chwilę układała ze zdenerwowania w innej pozycji. Zaśmiał się krótko odstawiając kieliszek.

-Panno Granger, proszę mi uwierzyć, że im do człowieka trudniej jest dotrzeć, tym jest cenniejszy. - pochylił się lekko w jej stronę - A Pani, chyba nie może o mnie powiedzieć nic więcej poza tym co pozwalam Pani wiedzieć. I tym się od siebie różnimy,ponieważ ja, potrafię w tym momencie wyczytać wszystko z Pani oczu, a Pani nie potrafi z moich wyczytać nic- uśmiechnął się ironicznie widząc jej zdenerwowanie. - Więc, proszę sobie teraz odpowiedzieć -kontynuował - kto jest cenniejszy..

Trafił w samo sedno. Poczuła, jakby ktoś wylał jej kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. „Niedocenienie..."- tylko to teraz do niej docierało. Reszta jej myśli była spowita ciężką mgłą.Patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem na stół. Nie wiedziała, jak ma się teraz zachować, ani co powiedzieć. Ból po ostatnim wydarzeniu dopiero nadszedł. Zbyt niespodziewanie, nie odepchnęła go. Przyjęła, bez protestu. Profesor odchylił się na krześle zakładając ręce za głowę. „Jedno stwierdzenie, a ile satysfakcji." - pomyślał biorąc kieliszek do ręki upijając spory łyk.

-A więc jak już mówiłem Panno Granger.. - nie chciała go już słuchać, cały dobry humor prysnął i ustąpił miejsca goryczy. Wstała, nie odzywając się chociażby jednym słowem. Zebrała rzeczy i założyła kurtkę. - Granger, czy ciebie nikt nie nauczył dobrych manier? - warknął widząc, że go całkowicie nie słucha.

-Niech Pan sobie sam odpowie na to pytanie.. - odparła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Nie zatrzymał jej. Chociaż widział,że jego słowa wywarły na niej większy wpływ niż zamierzał, to postanowił zostawić w spokoju. Wiedział, że człowiek czasami powinien pozostać sam ze swoimi myślami. Złożył ręce i spojrzał przez okno na postać oddalającej się kobiety. Silny wiatr, który zerwał się podczas ich spotkania rozwiewał jej włosy, jednak ona szła dalej całkowicie nie zwracając na to uwagi. Kiedy zniknęła za najbliższym rogiem, pomimo przewijających się ludzi nadal patrzył w miejsce w którym stracił ją z oczu Zaintrygowało go bardzo jej zachowanie. Nie spodziewał się po niej tego wszystkiego, co mu dzisiaj zaprezentowała. Dopiero, kiedy pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły ściekać po kawiarnianej szybie otrząsnął się z tych wszystkich niedorzecznych myśli.

-Bezsens – podsumował upijając spory łyk wina.

Szła zatłoczoną ulicą nie zważając na deszcz. Ludzie dookoła biegali, przykrywając głowy darmowymi gazetami które otrzymali za rogiem, jednak ona jakby ich nie zauważała. Dla niej, liczyły się teraz tylko jej myśli.

Odstawiła szklankę, czując, że zapiła pierwszą falę goryczy i złości. Spojrzała na zegarek,dochodziła ósma, a pogoda za oknem z każdą minutą ulegała pogorszeniu. Westchnęła ciężko, opadając na kanapę. „Dlaczego dopiero osoba postronna,niemająca pojęcia o sprawie potrafiła mi otworzyć oczy? Nie chcę być bezwartościowa.. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś pokroju Ronalda,zabrał mi wartość. To nie tak, miało wszystko wyglądać.." -westchnęła podnosząc się z kanapy.

Podeszła do okna opierając głowę o zimną szybę. Przymknęła oczy, jednak widziała jak jej oddech tworzy delikatną mgiełkę na szybie. „im do człowieka trudniej jest dotrzeć, tym jest cenniejszy." - jego słowa cały czas krążyły jej w myślach.

-Chcę być cenna, i wartościowa dla innych.. - szepnęła, spoglądając na opustoszałe ulice. Ciemność ją inspirowała, a rytm wystukiwany przez deszcz o parapety budował podwaliny wiary w zmianę i oczyszczenie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie kiedy błyskawica rozświetliła niebo.

-Szansa na nowy początek.. - szepnęła z zadowoleniem, zbierając ze stołu naczynie wraz z butelką.

Ten dzień, sprawił, że postanowiła postawić kropkę w swoim życiu, i odwrócić kartkę. Od teraz chciała wszystko zacząć budować od nowa, musiała odzyskać swoją wartość, aby już nigdy nie musieć słuchać umoralniających uwag. Zainspirowana ciemnością, postanowiła postawić pierwsze kroki w stronę lepszego jutra.


	4. Chapter 4

Wszedł do mieszkania lekko się kołysząc. Rzucił gniewnie klucze na pobliski stolik z kwiatami,który zakołysał się niebezpiecznie. Był zły, a rumieńce na jego twarzy zdradzały frustracje jaką przysporzyło mu zwykłe trafienie kluczem do zamka od drzwi. W końcu ściągnął przemoczone buty i nie zwracając na nic uwagi, skierował się do sypialni. Wykończony bezproduktywnością, przeszedł przez pogrążony w mroku korytarz powłócząc za sobą , które wynajmował było małe, urządzone w jego własnym mrocznym stylu. Wiódł samotne życie, więc nie oczekiwał nigdy żadnych gości. Zaduch i zapach papierosów unoszący się w powietrzu całkowicie mu nie przeszkadzał.Ponieważ, właśnie te drobnostki sprawiały, że czuł się tak swobodnie w swoich czterech ścianach. Wszedł do sypialni. Ciężkie,ciemne kotary tworzyły swoistą barierę przed światem, a wieczny półmrok podkreślał jego indywidualność.

Stanął przed wielkim drewnianym łożem i spojrzał na nie z utęsknieniem. Nie zastanawiając się długo,cisnął płaszczem w kąt pomieszczenia i padając ze zmęczenia na łóżko po chwili zasnął twardym i mocnym snem.

Hermiona od rana krzątała się po domu. Jej dziewczęcy głos rozbrzmiewał w mieszkaniu zagłuszając ruch samochodów dochodzący z ulicy. Wirowała pomiędzy pokojami układając, bądź przenosząc coraz to nowsze ła ją energia, a szczęście które ją przepełniało od dnia w którym wyznaczyła sobie cel zagościło w jej sercu na dobre. Oparła się o kuchenny blat i spojrzała przez ść malująca się na porannym niebie jeszcze bardziej ją utwierdziła w przekonaniu, że lepszej decyzji nie mogła powziąć.Odchyliła lekko głowę do tylu i zaśmiała się perliś w mieszkaniu, aż lśniło czystością. Spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła dopiero dwunasta więc miała cały wolny dzień. Okręciła się wokoło ze szczęścia i opadła na stołek. Jej umysł był w pełni sił, a optymistyczne podejście do sprawy było idealnym wspomagaczem. Dziewczyna wsparła lekko głowę na prawej ręce, i zapatrzyła się w dal uciekając w myślach do swojego planu.

Wyszła z domu, na obsypaną pojedynczymi liśćmi ulicę. Opatulona w ciepły szal, ruszyła przed siebie w kierunku dobrze znanej księgarni. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo gwar na ulicy działał na nią kojąco, a mijani ludzie byli mniej niemili niż zazwyczaj. Pojedyncze twarze zapadające jej na krótko w pamięć wyróżniały się dla niej znacząco spośród innych. Uśmiechnięta i pomarszczona babcia sprzedająca kwiaty na rogu wzbudziła u niej wzruszenie. Chociaż nigdy nie poruszały ją ckliwe widoki, ten nadzwyczaj zawsze działał na nią z taką samą siłą. Mężczyźni w garniturach których mijała również ją zafascynowali, spięte z nerwów twarze malowały się jej jako groźne i nieprzystępne, a szybki chód sprawiał, że wyglądali oni jakby byli oderwani od rzeczywistości. Ponad wszystkim, nie zauważając na ludzi, czy na ruch samochodów sporadycznie trąbiących na siebie przemierzali chodnik ze swoimi czarnymi teczkami kurczowo trzymanymi jak najbliżej ciała.

Złość, smutek, radość czy zdziwienie malujące się na twarzach przechodniów intrygowały ją. Starała się stworzyć swoją własną wersję wydarzeń dla każdego z nich, jednak bezskuteczne próby rozwikłania zagadki i dojścia do prawdy frustrowały ją. Nie znosiła nie mieć pewności, a tymczasem sama sobie zadawała trudność podejmując się zabijającemu czas zadaniu. Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach nieprzerwanego analizowania ludzkich twarzy dotarła do księgarni lekko poirytowana. Popchnęła mocno sklepowe drzwi. Mały dzwoneczek zawieszony nad drzwiami zasygnalizował przybycie klienta. Siwy mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad książki i ujrzał tak dobrze znaną burzę brązowych loków. Uśmiechnął się do siebie odkładając opasły tom. Wchodząc do środka poczuła ten charakterystyczny zapach starego pergaminu. Wciągnęła mocniej powietrze, aby móc się nim rozkoszować. Powoli rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, a jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił.Księgarnia była urządzona bowiem w tradycyjny sposó łużne pomieszczenie, wypełnione wielkimi, sięgającymi sufitu regałami przypominały swoim wyglądem jedną z tych tajemniczych i zapomnianych bibliotek. Bordowe zasłony w oknach i palące się gdzieniegdzie świece tworzyły przyjemną i tajemniczą atmosferę.

-Dzień dobry Panie Grace – uśmiechnęła się kobieta podchodząc bliżej do wspomnianego wcześniej mężczyzny.

-Dzień dobry Panienko – skiną lekko głową na przywitanie. - Już się bałem, że nie zagościsz do mnie w tym tygodniu. Jednak na szczęście się pomyliłem – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

-Miałam dużo pracy – odparła ściągając płaszcz – nie mogłabym Pana zawieść, wie Pan przecież jak lubię tutaj przychodzić – zawiesiła nakrycie na wieszak i przerzuciła torbę przez ramię.

-Nie wątpię, jest Pani naszą najlepszą klientką.

-Ponieważ jesteście najlepiej wyposażoną księgarnią i macie najlepszą obsługę – uśmiechnęła się, oddalając w stronę działu który ją interesował. Mężczyzna patrzył na znikającą za regałami drobną postać kobiety, dopiero kiedy zniknęła mu z oczu powrócił do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia.

Wyciągnęła małą karteczkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni nie odrywając wzroku od regałó kiedy ją rozłożyła, oderwała wzrok od książek i przeczytała powoli.

„_Picatrix__- język łaciński w 1256 r. przez Alfonsa X Mądrego - Zawiera opisy działania planet i znaków zodiaku na przyrodę i człowieka, porady, jak i kiedy zrobić działające dobrze talizmany. __Klucz Salomona_ _-1000-1453 r. - zawiera wskazówki jak obchodzić się z demonami, jak je przywoływać, chronić się przed nimi lub zmusić,aby były posłuszne. W księdze zawarte są też wskazówki,jakie dobrać składniki aby przyrządzić talizmany."_

-Przecież to głupie – bąknęła brunetka stojąc przed wielkim mahoniowym regałem. Lustrowała wzrokiem najwyżej położoną półkę. Grube opasłe tomy były lekko zakurzone, jednak ona nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku,spoglądała na nie z utęsknieniem karcąc się co chwilę.

-Moment – szepnęła i wróciła wzrokiem na półkę którą przed chwilą badała. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc dwa opasłe tomy które ją interesowały. Wspięła się na drabinkę stojącą nieopodal, aby ściągnąć księgi. Nie były takie ciężkie jak się jej zadawało kiedy zdmuchiwała z nich osiadły kurz. Szybko zeszła, i w dobrym humorze skierowała się do kasy.

-Widzę, że znalazłaś to czego szukałaś – stwierdził spoglądając na jej radosną twarz.

-Tak, to mój szczęśliwy dzień – powiedziała kładąc książki na ladzie. Mężczyzna wstał i wziął pierwszą z brzegu do ręki. Zaintrygował go tytuł, i spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Jednak nie odzywając się chociażby słowem spojrzał na drugą, tym razem jednak zdziwienie wzięło górę i spojrzał na nią wymownie.

-Przepraszam, że pytam jednak, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć do czego ci będą potrzebne te książki?- zapytał zmieszany.

-Ach, proszę się nie martwić. Naczelny kazał mi napisać obszerny artykuł o staro magicznych obrzędach, i polecił mi właśnie te dwie księgi – skłamała.

-Ale wiesz moje dziecko, to tłumaczenie nie jest za dobre, brakuje też paru kartek. Jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana mogę polecić ci inną książkę, twoja praca na pewno na tym nie ucierpi. - wziął do ręki drugą książkę – A tej książki tym bardziej ci nie polecam, odkupiłem ją od pewnego człowieka, wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, że może się jej pozbyć. Nie wziął za nią nawet zbyt wiele. Poza tym – otworzył księgę mniej więcej na środku – popatrz jakie ma zniszczone strony.

-Naprawdę Panie Grace, nie przeszkadza mi to – uśmiechnęła się wyciągając portfel – naczelny kazał mi się głównie zainteresować tymi dwiema, a wie Pan jak to jest, trzeba słuchać się pracodawcy – kłamstwo nie przysparzało jej większych trudności, jednak zatroskana mina mężczyzny sprawiała, że w sercu czuła nieprzyjemne kłucie.

-Ile płacę? - zapytała, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec od pytań.

-Dla ciebie, dwadzieścia funtów – powiedział, nie przestając przyglądać się jej z zaciekawieniem.

-Proszę bardzo – podała mu banknot i nie czekając na paragon, rzuciła szybko„_Do widzenia"_ i wyszła ze sklepu pozostawiając zdziwionego mężczyznę znowu samego.

Podeszła do drzwi od mieszkania lekko zdyszana, jednak książki na dłuższą metę stały się trochę ciężkie i miała trudności iść jednostajnie szybkim krokiem jak zazwyczaj. Wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza klucze spostrzegła na wycieraczce małą bordową kopertę. Westchnęła ciężko kładąc książki na ziemi, wzięła list do ręki i obejrzała z obu ła się trochę nie widząc żadnego podpisu. Nie odrywając wzroku od koperty otworzyła machinalnie drzwi. Weszła do mieszkanie zabierając po drodze pozostawione na korytarzu rzeczy. Pozostawiwszy wszystko w przed pokoju z książkami pod pachą i listem w ręce usiadła na parapecie w pokoju dziennym. Pośpiesznie rozerwała bordową kopertę i wyciągając list zaczęła czytać.

_Hermiono,_

_Wybacz, że tak to się wszystko skończyło. Wybacz mi również to, że przepraszam Cię listownie, a nie osobiście. Chciałam, abyś wiedziała, że od dawna nosiłam się z zamiarem, aby Ci powiedzieć. Jednak byłam między młotem a kowadłem. Z jednej strony Ron jako mój brat, a z drugiej ty, moja przyjaciółka. Wiem, że ty znalazłabyś z tego racjonalne wyjście. Jednak ja nie umiał łam Cię przeprosić, jak również prosić o spotkanie kiedy cała ta nerwowa atmosfera opadnie. Nie chcę usprawiedliwiać Rona, ale bardzo przeżył waszą ostatnią rozmowę. Hermiono, nam naprawdę na Tobie zależy._

_Ginewra P._

Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, na myśl o naiwności byłej przyjaciółki. Odrzuciła list do tyłu i przeniosła wzrok na książki. Nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, wyobraziła sobie rozpacz Ronalda.

- Och, cóż to będzie za satysfakcja – westchnęła sięgając po opasły tom.


End file.
